Power Rangers Samurai: The Black Ranger
by vipersnake2014
Summary: This is another series that i made and had ideas like the Ally White one but don't worry i will still update that one
1. Intro

Power Rangers Samurai:

The Black Ranger

 **Description-**

Morgan Russell is the sister of Nick Russell or should i say Bowen, the former red ranger of Mystic Force. She moved from Briarwood to Panorama City. What she thought was going to be no monsters but she was wrong. Morgan got caught up and gets dragged in, then the Samurai rangers come in to fight these monsters. What happens if a certin Red Ranger caught her eye? Read to find out…..

 **Characters-**

Morgan Russell: 17 yrs. old, Has powers and can change into a wolf, sister of Nick(Bowen), daughter of Udonna and Leanbow, former Silver mystic ranger, Gold overdrive ranger, Sabertooth Tiger Pink jungle fury ranger, and soon Black Samurai Ranger.

Jayden : 19 yrs. old, Red Ranger, Leader of the Team

Mia: 18 yrs. old, Pink Ranger

Mike: 18 yrs. old, Green Ranger

Kevin: 19 yrs. old, Blue Ranger

Emily: 17 yrs. old, Yellow Ranger

Antonio: 19 yrs. old, Gold Ranger

Lauren: 20 yrs. old, Jayden's sister.

I just realized that the reason why the Ally story didn't uploaded the first 2 or 1 i don't remember is because i didn't remember about the manage stories publishes the stories and i thought document manager does that but i was a dumb ass so yeah now i know the real thing this time so yeah.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet and peaceful in Panorama City where civilians are enjoying their lives. In a local park a young boy was playing hide and seek with his friends. The boy was the seeker and after he finished counting, he started to find them. He then went into an empty alley way, hoping that he can find his friends. Then he couldn't find them and started to call their names, "Brian!,Jimmy! Where are you?"

The young child soon approached some stacked crates and looked through the gap, not knowing the dangers lurking within it. Suddenly the gap began glowing dark red and moogers jumped out, making the boy fall back in fear. The creatures quickly surrounded the human looking to harm him until from out of nowhere a little red lion figure appeared and attacked the moogers.

Then Ji came and went to the boy "Hurry get out of here" the little boy nodded and ran. The man smiled in relief and turned around to the moogers. Then threw a smoke bomb to the ground. That is Jayden to morph. Then the smoke was clearing and standing there was Jayden as the Red Ranger.

"Look before you moogers! This is the eighteenth leader of the samurai power rangers! Descendant of the man who destroyed your master years ago…You have two choices…Retreat now or become rust on his blade." Told Ji

"Don't bother…I don't want them to retreat I want to take them for a spin." Said Jayden, he prepared his spin sword and slowly drew it.  
The moogers not wasting anytime charged the red ranger who easily dodged their attacks. Jayden did not hesitate in ridding the evil creatures and soon all were destroyed, letting peace resume for now. Jayden then powered down and walk back over to Ji. "I'm so proud that the boy I devoted my life to train, has grown to be a master samurai and is ready to lead others into battle." Said Ji. Jayden smiled at Ji "But I'm used to fighting all alone. I don't want anyone else in danger".

Ji looked at him "Jayden…..The nighlock attacks are escalating…..More and more of them are coming across to do their evil". "Sure and if any more moogers decide to pay a visit, they'll be having a taste of my spin sword" Jayden said and begin walking with Ji right next to him. "Jayden do not underestimate the power of Master Xandred if he awakens….His nighlock legions are too much for one person, Even ones as strong as you. Teams of samurai have battle this evil for centuries".

This makes Jayden stop his tracks and think for a moment. Then turning to Ji "I'm really supposed to lead a team?" "It's what you're training prepared you for. There are four others who have trained for these dark days and they await the call to join you and to fight as samurai rangers!" the red ranger just gave a small nod and continued his leave with Ji. " I understand…..I'll do whatever it takes.

Little did they know the two were being watched through the gap, by the loyal Octoroo who chuckled evilly "Hehehe…So will I!" a cracking noise soon caught his attention and the nighlok looked towards the Sanzu River "Oh ah ooh…What was that?" he began approaching the water "Oh ah ooh! I've got a lump in my throat, is what I hear the Master's boat?"

Out from the depths of the river water emerged a bone like boat, one that Octoroo quickly climbed onboard. There inside sat a female nighlok by the name of Dayu who happened to be playing her Harmonia. Octoroo sighed a bit in relief "Oh…It's good to be onboard again! So Dayu…Where's the big red one?"

She remained silent and continued playing her instrument which greatly annoyed Octoroo "Come on out with it! Just where is that barnacle of a boss? Out with it! Where is Master Xandred?" not at all fazed by his little outburst Dayu calmly said "Octoroo I get it…You missed him." "Come on! Tell me, tell me please! You're the only one who knows! We've been without our leader for so long! We need him back, sure he's mean to me but that's just boss being boss!"

Just then Master Xandred himself stepped out from another room with his sword in hand "Shut up you fool! I have a splitting headache this morning so zip those lips! Unless you want to spend the rest of your life untying those noodles you call a face!" "Oh! You're pretty grumpy for someone talented enough to talk with his mouth close!" said Octoroo, he then tapped his staff on the floor and looked at two moogers "You two there! Quickly give him his medicine to ease his necking noggin."

Once given his medicine Master Xandred began gulping it down quick, Octoroo watched as he did so "That should help, you'll be back to normal in no time. Feel better?" "Ugh! I don't want to even think on what I had to endure because of those lousy samurai rangers. Good thing I destroyed them all."

Octoroo immediately turned away at his master's statement "Oh Master Xandred…How should I say this…I thought you knew about the rangers…They survived…" Dayu immediately ceased her playing and looked to Octoroo, saying in disbelief "Are you joking?" greatly angered by this Master Xandred stood to his feet "What? Those brats defeated me?"Octoroo held up his hands and tried to calm down his master "Oh ah ooh! Please calm down Master!"

At this time a nighlok by the name of Tooya came onto the boat "Yeah man! Let's get this party started! I see that Master Xandred is back in charge! So let's celebrate!" still angered by the thought of the samurai rangers surviving, Xandred slammed his sword hard on the floor making the boat violently rock back and forth "Unbelievable! How did those brats defeat me?" once the boat had ceased its rocking, Octoroo turned to Tooya "Forget celebrating Tooya, that mouth on your skirt is as ugly as Master Xandred moods!" "Hey if anybody here got hit with the ugly stick it would be you!" "Listen…The best way to welcome the boss back is to jump through a gap and freak out some humans." Tooya looked to his nighlok master in wonder "Is that right Boss?" Master Xandred stood there in silent for a bit then looked to Octoroo. Go now Tooya and then I'll make those samurai rangers regret the day they messed with Master Xandred!"  
Back in the human world, the four other samurai rangers; Kevin, Mia, Emily and Mike were going about their daily life, patiently waiting for their call.

Somewhere in the forest (like almost the same location as the shiba house but a little bit closer to the city) a teenager about 17 starting to finish her last boxes in her new room. Morgan Russell who just moved in from Briarwood. While she was finishing unpacking she looked around and saw her personal box on her book shelf and opened it. In that box is her private things, they were…...her old power ranger morphers. Yes she was a power ranger 4 times, she just stand there looking at them and remembering the good times.

"Well that is the last of the boxes, time to go out and figure my way around this city." As she said that she got dressed. She put on a gray tank top with a black cross,black jeans, nike shoes and grabbed her denim jacket and everything else she needed like her phone and money just in case. Then she left her house. She liked her house in the woods because it's actually where no one would see you and she can shifted. She is a wolf like her friend RJ back at Ocean Bluff, she always got close to him because he had a wolf spirt and she was wolf so they got along the most.

While she was walking something bumped into her and her a thud. She looked to her left was a young boy. She helped him up "Are you okay?, why are u running?". The boy nodded and explain that he was looking for his friends because they were playing hide and seek. He was the seeker and started to look for them in a alley way and some weird things came out of a crack. Morgan didn't know what was going on but before she could ask anymore questions until we heard a voice. "Hey Benny!" (let's say he has a name because in the show he doesn't i think). We both looked and saw his friends, there names were Jimmy and Brian. They told him to come over here but before that

Morgan Pov

"Hey Benny which alley way was it?". "It was the way i was running from". I thanked him and walked into that direction and i saw a figure and there was smoke so i couldn't see well. But when it cleared it was a red ranger?. Then another guy in some dress?, saying about the ranger being the leader of the samurai power rangers. Then the red ranger grabbed his sword and start attacking the monsters

'He's good' i thought, then the monsters were defeated but i quickly ran so they wouldn't see me. After i went back to where i was i kept walking and only thought about the red ranger.

At the Shiba House Jayden was sitting on the front porch and starting to play with is tiger mini folding zord. Then Ji came out with a bow and arrows with colors on them. "Jayden! I think Master Xandred finally awaken a new breed of nighlock more powerful then any mooger has immobilized. You cannot wait any longer! The time has come to summon your time of samurai rangers" Told Ji. "The other rangers have spent their whole lives preparing to fulfill their samurai destinies. Fulfill your destiny to lead them" he continued as he held up the bow with an arrow with green and shooting it into the sky.

Then Ji and Jayden went into the house There Ji opened a secret panel, revealing four more samuraizers "I've been saving these until you were ready Jayden, take them your fellow samurai are on their way." Jayden nodded and grabbed the devices before going outside with Ji. Jayden put the samuraizers into a bag and grabbed his out, he then wrote a symbol "Symbol power: Horse!" right there a white horse with red appeared. "Never forget the mission of the samurai rangers, be brave, work together and no matter what don't ever give up!" told Ji, the red ranger nodded at this and galloped off towards the city.

Meanwhile inside the city as Tooya and the moogers were causing havoc, Kevin was making his way towards the commotion when spotted a vehicle bearing the samurai ranger symbol "The ranger symbol!" he quickly went over to the vehicle making it stop before standing right outside the passenger door "I'm Kevin and I'm here with you!" the window to the vehicle rolled down to reveal Mia inside.

Surprised to see her Kevin quickly zipped up his jacket, after having to leave his swim meet. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know the red ranger was a girl!" apologized Kevin, Mia stepped out of the car "I'm not the red ranger…I'm the pink, my name is Mia." Soon Emily showed up and ran over to the two. Once standing in front of them, she eagerly looked at Kevin "Are you the red ranger?" "No…I'm the blue." "Oh…" lastly Mike showed up and casually strolled up to his fellow rangers "You guys must be my peeps."

"You're the red ranger?" wondered Kevin, Mike scoffed at this and shook his head "No! I'm mighty green!" before he could say more, all four of them heard a horse whinny. They look to find Jayden approaching them. The group looked at him in amazement as Jayden hopped down. "With an entrance like that you must be the red ranger." Said Mike towards Jayden who nodded "Yes I am the red ranger." As the couple approached and stood in front of the group, Kevin said "We're your team of samurai!" "Let me warn you now if you follow me there is no turning back. Either we defeat the nighlok together or they will take over the world." Told Jayden.

He then took out a samuraizer from the bag and hold it "i will only give these only to those who accept the challenger. Do not accept because you were trained to do so, accept because if you're willing to commit and fight as samurai power rangers with all your heart". Kevin looked at his swim cap that he had in hand before looking back at Jayden "Without hesitation!" "I've been planning for this since i was a little girl so yes!" firmly said Mia. "I'm ready to give it all i've got!" Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, ok we have to be so formal? Let's do this thing!" said Mike with utter confidence. Jayden nodded and handed them their samuraizers. They arrived at the fight and the rangers morphed for the first time and began fighting the moogers that are in their way. The moogers surrounded the rangers, it soon faded once Jayden summoned his Fire Smasher and got rid of a whole number of moogers that surrounded his team. Kevin, Mia, Emily and Mike went over to their leader to congratulate him on his victory when they were met with mega size form of Tooya. Not hesitating at all Jayden went into mega mode power to which Kevin and the others followed his example. Together the samurai rangers defeated Tooya once and for all with their zords and teamwork.

Before that Morgan was at a volunteer center and got hired because before this she was on the phone with them and discuss about the job and she got it and will be starting in 2 days. When she got out she started to walk home but then these things came out. These were the same monster that the boy was talking about. They started to attack her. But she started to fight back, then another one came at her it looked different. "Well a human fighting back this is interesting.. Moogers attack her!" Then as command they started to attack her. Morgan couldn't hold them off for longer until the commander of the moogers used his power to push her all the way back.

She quickly got up and use her power to blinded them for long for her to get away. That made them mad but when the light disapeared she was gone. "Where did she go?"

Morgan ran and ran to the woods and did a zig zag to make sure she lost them. When she turned around she did then went on the path back to her house then looked up at the sky 'night is coming soon a better hurry back'.

At this time Ji stepped out of the household and went over to the group "Bravo! Such energy, such grace!" "Who is that?" wondered Mike "Your mentor." Told Jayden, once standing in front of the ranger team Ji greeted them "Welcome to your new home you all have come from different places and families, but share one noble goal…I'm very proud of how you come together."

"We just followed some pretty good advice and worked as a team." Said Jayden

"Yes but you're just not any team…You're the samurai rangers." Told JiWith that being said the team formed a circle with each other and held up their folding zords high in the air "Rangers together, samurai forever!"


End file.
